THE CURSE
by Supermaster51
Summary: How all Batman's life was destroyed for two persons. Based in Injustice Gods Among Us. This is depressing, it's just an advice.


**THE CURSE.**

 _Note: this is based on the universe of Injustice, after Injustice 2, without the fight of Skeletor or He-Man, this is without these two, and if they do not like to hear bad acts by Superman or other mentioned heroes, do not read it_

Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham City, was lying in his bed in his room in the Wayne mansion, remembering his greatest tragedies that happened to him from that fateful incident: The one that destroyed the city of Metropolis, the that destroyed the Justice League, in which millions of lives died, the one that destroyed the hero most loved by all: the so-called Superman.

From that day, the Joker was killed by Superman, and although he eliminated the curse and torture of the Joker of Gotham City and the world, this was the start of another torture and a new curse for Batman, the same Superman, the nicknamed the man of steel.

Superman would win the support of the entire Justice League, since Wonder Woman manipulated him into committing terrible acts against humanity, and against thousands of aliens, like the alomost destruction from the Green Lantern Corps.

The first acts of the curse of Superman on Batman would be in first physical measure, by the acts of Superman that attempted against the life of Batman. Superman would break the back to Batman, as did his great enemy Bane a long time ago, which would cost him to undergo a period of recovery in bed and with a mechanical backbone, before returning to fight against Superman and his blinded allies for the appearance of Superman similar to humans.

But the greatest damage of the curse would be psychological. Literally, Superman would have no mercy to destroy everything Batman had and could have had. He took away the loyalty of his own son, Damian, and Damian would soon kill Dick Grayson, the first Robin and son of Batman. Then there would follow Oliver Queen, Green Arrow, who Superman killed with blows until he died, and his wife Dinah would also pay the price, but would not die, miraculously. Then it would be up to Tim Drake, the third Robin, to also die in the War against Superman. Another devastating act would be the murder of his butler and adoptive father, Alfred Pennyworth, at the hands of mass murderer Víctor Zsaz, by order of Superman himself, who wanted revenge for the beating Alfred gave him to save Batman. It would also cost the lives of Batwoman, and Huntress, one for Superman and one for Wonder Woman, respectevely.

Even Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman, would end up betraying him by going with Superman for mercy.

After remembering everything Superman had taken from him this morning, he felt more alone and miserable than usual. Not only because Superman took away his allies and his family, but also because the only woman he really loved, and still loves to this day, was the manipulator of Superman, and the one who was against Batman all the time: Diana de Temyscira, or Wonder Woman.

He still loves Diana, despite all the atrocities and inhuman crimes that she committed to conquer the damned Superman. Obviously, this continued to infuriate and depressing inside. It was terrible to know that the woman you love was dedicated to committing inhuman acts of cruelty just to conquer someone who was not even a human, she still wants to conquer only by the appearance that Superman has, just because he looks like humans and for his great power. She does not love him, she only looks for him because he has powers and he looks like a human, if Superman did not have that, she would not have committed those acts. That was what bothered him the most. Diana let herself be guided by appearances like everyone else, and caused Superman to take millions of lives without any remorse or consideration.

According to Diana, she and Superman did the right thing, but they were just personal whims that they just wanted to leave.

Curious, in the end Diana was never as pure as she appeared to be, turned out to be a manipulator obsessed with power and a super powerful alien, who in the end did not love, she just wanted to control him, but at least both she and Superman are in prison. But that did not calm Bruce.

He missed the Diana he knew before her true personality, and wished to have her by his side in a private place where no one interrupted them, only them two forever, but she made her decision to conquer the planet without consideration for humans.

He felt alone because he had no father, no children, no partners, and even though he had friends or allies in the League (including Superman's cousin, Supergirl), that did not relieve him of what he lost in less than 10 years. In the end, his two best friends Superman and Wonder Woman were his greatest curse and doom. This made him see that life is cruel and that there is no remedy for many, what the joker told him again and again, but he did not accept it until now.

However, Bruce knew that resorting to the path of Superman and Wonder Woman was not the solution, was to move forward, focusing only on the mission, continue helping people and stopping the bad guys (killers, thiefs, criminals), even if he could not be happy.

 **THE END.**

 _Well, if you tell me that I'm an inhuman by how I described Superman and Wonder Woman, I do not care, because I know this is true. In addition to that, the relationship of Superman and Wonder Woman is the most superficial of all like I wrote here. That and sometimes, a person does not change (as Wonder Woman of Injustice), only lets out his true self._

 _Tell me your opinions, and thank you for read._


End file.
